


Sing like there's nobody listening

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, M/M, Singing, smashing a quinjet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Steve got caught singing aloud to his mp3-player and the one time he forced others to sing...</p><p>“You've gotta dance like there's nobody watching,<br/>Love like you'll never be hurt,<br/>Sing like there's nobody listening,<br/>And live like it's heaven on earth.”<br/>― William W. Purkey</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas

“What's that?” Steve looked sceptically at the box in his hand.

“This, my dear Captain, is music history.” Tony grinned and Steve lifted his brow. 

“It looks like a mp3-player to me. But I already have one,” he said and Clint couldn't repress a proud grin when he saw Tony's faltered expression. 

“Yes, it may look like a mp3-player... but it contains all the important songs since the day you got frozen.” Steve switched it on and then his brows hit his hairline. 

“That are more than five thousand songs, Tony!” he stared disbelievingly at the grinning genius.

“You're welcome.”


	2. Pointer Sisters - Jump

Bruce sat in the communal living room and read. He could've used his apartment but honestly, he was alone in the tower and so he thought he could take the far more comfortable couch down there. He lay sprawled over the cushions, his book in his hands and a cup of coffee on the table when he heard someone rummaging in the kitchen. He sat up, looked over the backrest and saw Steve, with his back to him fumbling for something in one of the cupboards, when he started to move his left leg and nodded with his head rhythmically. 

“Your eyes... tell me how you want me...” He sang and moved his butt now in the same rhythm. 

“I can feel it in your... heart beat.” He walked backwards, still moving with his butt. 

“I know you like what... you see.” His arms began to move with the rest of his body. 

“Hold me... I give you all that... you need.” He spread out his arms and his index fingers. 

“Wrap your love a...round me.” He moved still backwards, his whole body swinging. 

“You're so excited I can feel you getting hotter. Oh baby.” Now his head swung in the rhythm with his body. 

“I'll take you down, I'll take you dooown, where no one's ever gone before, and if you want more, if you want more, more, mooore.” He pointed at something in front of him and then he threw his arms in the air. 

“Jump! For my love!” He danced sidewards into the storeroom. 

“Jump in... and feel my touch.” He danced the same way back to the kitchen.

“Jump if you want to taste my kisses in the night then.” He moved his body in sort of a waveform.

“Jump! For my love!” Bruce couldn't see what he did with his feet behind the counter but he still moved. 

“Jump! I know my heart can make you happy. You know these arms can feel you up. ” He had crossed the arms in front of his chest as if he had someone invisible in them and started to turn.

“Jump if you want to taste my kisses...” And he nearly got a cardiac arrest when he finally saw Bruce watching him over the backrest of the couch with a puzzled expression on his face. He ripped out his earbuds and his ears and cheeks went red. 

“I... I just... I just made a sandwich,” he said and Bruce nodded.

“Okay.” Bruce managed and Steve blushed even more. 

“How... I mean... how long are you here?” Steve licked his lips and looked around if the rest of the team was here as well.

“Uhm... I was here to read...” Bruce smiled when he saw his embarrassed expression. 

“Oh. Uhm... I... I go back to my room then.” He pointed at the door and when Bruce nodded he fled. 

“Jarvis, please tell me you have recorded this. Because Clint sure as hell wants to see this.” 

“Of course, sir.” The AI confirmed and Bruce leaned back with his book and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: [The Dancing Prime Minister](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zcgxBHBsl-4)


	3. Journey – Don't stop believing

“Do you know where your sigot is?” Nat asked Clint and the archer looked up from the Sudoku he just tried to solve.

“Uhm... gym, I think. He said he wanted to destroy a few punching bags,” he said and smirked.

“Thank you,” Nat nodded and left the roof deck. She wanted to talk about a new strategy she just had discussed with Colonel Rhodes with him. 

“Steve?” Natasha entered the gym and expected to find Cap at the punching bag but found him in her dance studio instead. “Steve?” She repeated but apparently he didn't hear her. But when she saw him her brow hit her hairline. Of course he had the mp3-player from Tony with him and the earbuds in. When she opened the door she could hear him.

“A singer in a smokey room,” he sang, his eyes closed.

“A smell of wine and cheap perfume.” He just moved his right leg rhythmically to the music only he could hear.

“For a smile they can share the night it goes on and on and on and on.” He brought his hand up, made a fist and moved it in the same rhythm with his leg.

“Strangers, waiting...” He pointed at an invisible crowd, his whole body now moving with the music.

“... up and down the boulevard, their shadows searching in the night.” He pointed again at his invisible crowd and half-turned, his eyes now focused on his own face in the mirrors.

“Streetlight, people...” He stretched out his left arm in front of him, the palm open and moved it over his head, then the right in the same way.

“... living just to find emotion, hiding somewhere in the night.” His arms went outstretched to his side and Natasha was baffled that he could carry the tune while twirling around himself. That's when he saw her, stumbled and landed on his ass.

Natasha smiled, went over to him and offered a hand to help him up.

“Sorry, I... I didn't want to go into your... I mean... I just wanted to...” 

“It's okay, Steve.” Natasha eyed him up. She had to admit that he could move quite graceful for a guy his size. He blushed under her scrutinizing look.

“You ever had dance lessons?” Natasha cocked her head and Steve blushed a bit more.

“A few. Only... you know.. a few standard dance lessons. But with my asthma...” he stopped and Natasha nodded.

“You should take lessons.” 

“You think?” Steve asked. 

“Yes. Clint is a quite good dancer. He'd love to dance with you.” She smiled when she left her studio and felt his glances at her back. The tactic discussion could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: [Elevator scene](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fp93mr9Hwz0) (of course ;) )


	4. Men without hats – Safety dance

Since Tony had asked him to not land on the deck anymore because there always were cracks in the floor where he came down he landed outside on the grass field and took the elevator up to the private floors. Like usual he got strange glances from the people but no one tried to stop him anymore. 

Thor stepped out of the elevator, placed Mjölnir onto the counter in the entrance hall and wanted to go the the kitchen to get some coffee. Since Lady Jane had introduced him to this beverage he couldn't get enough of it. 

But when he passed a half closed door – the utility room Lady Jane had called it – he heard someone move around and... and sing? With knitted brows he looked through the gap.

“I say, we can go where we want to, a place where they will never find,” Steve sang, his eyes half closed and the earbuds of his mp3-player in his ears. 

“And we can act like we come from out of this world, leave the real one far behind.” He turned around himself, his hands beside his head moving in circles together with his head. Thor lifted his brow.

“And we can dance.” He had his hands now chest height and still moved them in circles while his hip did the same before he once again circled around himself, looked down at his feet and... what was he doing? It looked as if he walked forward but instead went backwards. Thor cocked his head and pursed his lips.

“We can go when we want to, the night is young and so am I.” He snapped with his fingers while he moved his upper body swaying. 

“And we can dress real neat, from our hats to our feet, and surprise them with a victory cry.” He made a step to the side with one arm stretched upwards and repeated it a second later with the other arm before he crossed both arms in front of his chest and opened them shortly after. 

“I say, we can act if we want to, If we don't, nobody will.” He intertwined his fingers and moved his arms meandering. Thor's eyes went really wide now. 

“And you can act real rude and totally removed and I can act like an imbasel.” He held one arm over his head, slighly bent while he whirled around himself twice and... stood direct in front of Thor, panting and blushing. He removed his earbuds and licked his lips.

“I... I was just...” 

“... folding your laundry?” Thor suggested and Steve nodded, bright red around the ears.

“Yes, that...” He gestured vaguely at the laundry basket somewhere behind him.

“I see.” Thor nodded. “Have fun,” he patted his shoulder and turned to go to the kitchen. 

_Midgardians_ , he thought and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: [Turk Safety Dance](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cfS5F8WHUjM)


	5. Rolling Stones – Satisfaction

Phil was on his way up to the Avenger's floors in Stark Tower – or better, Avengers Tower nowadays. In the briefcase he had with him he had a selection of his Captain America comic books and Steve had promised to sign them. And it wasn't only self-interested, he intended to donate two of them (he had them twice) to get auctioned. The money goes to an orphanage which was damaged through the Battle of New York. So, no selfish interests here. 

He found Clint in the common living room, sitting at the dining table and muttering under his breath at the paperwork in front of him.

“I hate you,” he grumbled as soon as he had spotted Phil. It was his idea that the archer should finish all his accumulated and not filled reports. Phil just smiled at him.

“If you would file your reports right after the mission you wouldn't have to do all of them at once.” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” he grumbled. “So, you here to check if I do my homework?” Clint smirked and put the (purple!!) pen away.

“No, I'm here to... uhm... there's something I need to ask Steve.” 

“What do you want him to sign this time?” Clint cocked his head and Phil got red tips on his ears. 

“It's for a good cause. It's for this orphanage... you know... the auction.” Clint nodded, smiled and then he pointed with his chin at the glass door to the deck. 

“He's testing the new Jacuzzi Stark had installed.”

“Without you?” Phil raised his brow and Clint pursed his lips. 

“Yeah, well... there's this paper pusher in my office who demands to get this pile of reports done,” Clint said and Phil smirked. 

“Next time you're doing your homework immediately, then you can go out and play with the other kids.” 

Phil ignored Clint's muttering and went to the door. The archer sighed theatrically behind him. When he went out he saw the new addition to Stark's toys and he shook his head slightly. He could see Steve sit in it with his back to the door but when he went closer he heard him.

“When I'm driving in my car,” he sang and Phil saw the mp3-player on a small table beside the Jacuzzi.

“And that man comes on the radio,” he still hadn't realized that Phil was here.

“And he's telling me more and more.” Phil had to admit that he liked his voice, especially without the music only Steve could hear.

“About some useless information.” Did he play air drums?

“Supposed to fire my imagination.” Yep, air drums. Definitely air drums.

“I can't get no! Oh, no, no, no.” Phil wasn't sure if he should come closer or disappear.

“Hey, hey, hey, that's what I say.” He looked back to the common living room where he saw Clint smirking in his direction. He had known it. Bastard. 

“I can get no... satisfaction,” Steve changed his voice and it sounded soft and velvety.

“I can get no... satisfaction.” Someone should tell him that he had a really nice voice.

“'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try,” he sang and now it sounded demanding and powerful.

“I can't get no!” He turned and went back to the living room. This could wait. He didn't want to disturb Steve now.

“I can't get no!” Phil closed the door and glared at Barton.

“What, already done with peeving my boyfriend?” Clint grinned and winked but Phil could see the love in his eyes for the other man. 

“No. This... this can wait. Tell him he has a nice voice.” Phil looked at he table on front of Barton.

“Are you done with these reports?” He asked and pointed at the smaller pile.

“Yes, they are done.” Phil grabbed them, took them under his arm and went back to the elevator. Purple. He had filled them in in purple.


	6. Queen – Bohemian Rhapsody

After the last time Clint fell from a building and couldn't fly the team back Fury had insisted that at least one of them should learn how to fly a quinjet. And he was surprised that both, Tony and Steve, wanted to learn it. He didn't have to teach them the theory but Fury wanted him for the practical instructions. It was their fifteenth flight and as always Clint flew them out over secure terrain, landed and let one of them take over. 

As long as Tony flew Steve usually stood behind them and watched but this time he had his mp3-player in the pocket of his BDU's. 

“Do you mind if I...” he gestured at the back of the quinjet. 

Clint, who sat at the co-pilot's seat, watching Tony, shook his head. “No, not at all.” He smiled at him and Tony rolled his eyes. 

“What?” Clint asked. Of course he had seen it. 

“Still all lovey-dovey with Cap?” Tony grinned lopsided.

“Shut up and concentrate,” Clint slapped his arm slightly but he couldn't repress the smile. Yes, he was still 'all lovey-dovey' with Steve. He looked over his shoulder and saw him fumbling with the earbuds of the mp3-player. It took only a few minutes before he couldn't resist.

“Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality, open your eyes, look up to the skies and see... I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy, because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low, anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me.”

He started silently and Tony looked at Clint but one raised brow from the archer shut him up.

“Mama, just killed a man... Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead... Mama, life had just begun... But now I've gone and thrown it all away... Mama, oohhh... Didn't mean to make you cry, if I'm not back again this time tomorrow, carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters.” 

“Is he...” Tony said, looking over his shoulder and then at Clint.

“Singing along? Yes, he is. And hey, it's all your fault,” Clint smirked and gestured at the controls Tony should keep in sight. 

“Too late, my time has come... sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time... Goodbye everybody - I've got to go... Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth...Mama, oohhh... I don't want to die, I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all.” 

“That's the mp3-player I got him?” Tony looked at Clint while Steve sang in the back of the quinjet, his eyes closed.

“Yep. He's skimmed through all 5412 songs and made a favorites file with about 100 songs he hears all the time. That's one he really loves.” Clint smiled fondly and Tony nodded. He once again turned around to look at Steve playing the air guitar.

“I see a little silhouetto of a man,” Steve sang now and then, the next moment, Tony joined in.

“Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango.” Clint raised his brow but Tony only shrugged.

“Thunderbolt and lightning - very very frightening me,” Clint followed suit. In the meantime Steve had realized it but didn't stop.

“Galileo,” Steve sang.

“Galileo,” Tony repeated.

“Galileo,” once again Steve.

“Galileo,” and again Tony.

“Galileo, Figaro,” they sang now together.

“Magnificooooo,” Clint threw in and grinned.

“I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me,” Steve sang now. 

“He's just a poor boy from a poor family, spare him his life from this monstrosity,” Tony and Clint answered. 

“Easy come easy go... will you let me go,” Steve's part.

“Bismillah! No... we will not let you go...” Tony sang. 

“Let him go...” Clint. 

“Bismillah!... we will not let you go...” Tony. 

“Let him go...” Clint. 

“Bismillah!... we will not let you go...” Tony. 

“Let me go...” Steve. 

“Will not let you go...” Tony.

“Let me go...” Steve. 

“Never let you go...” Tony.

“Never let me go...” Steve and in the oohhh all joined in.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no...” Tony and Clint.

“Oh mama mia, mama mia,” Steve.

“Mama mia let me go... Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for meeeee....” All three. And then Steve played the air guitar while Clint laughed. 

“So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye... So you think you can love me and leave me to die... Oh baby... can't do this to me baby... Just gotta get out... just gotta get right outta here.” And once again the air guitar. 

“Ooh yeah, ooh yeah.... Nothing really matters, anyone can see... Nothing really matters... nothing really matters to me.” Steve finished and then he grinned like a loon. But only for a second.

“Tony, watch out, the tree...” Clint yelled. 

 

 

“Okay, how do we explain this to Fury?” Clint looked at the other two and then at the damaged wing of the quinjet.

“Malfunction in the power plant. I'm an engineer. He will believe me.” Tony shrugged.

“He doesn't believe one word when you...” Clint stopped, pursed his lips and then both, he and Tony, turned to Steve who looked at them innocently. 

“Steve, darling...” Clint started. “You know that Fury really likes you...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: [Wayne's World - Bohemian Rhapsody ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VzUU7SRRsGo)


	7. Proclaimers – 500 Miles

“Tony, I need your help.” Steve entered his lab and the genius raised his brow and removed his goggles.

“Okay. What's the problem?” Tony cocked his head.

“You know that Clint and I have our first anniversary in a few weeks. And I wanted...” 

 

 

“Sir, Captain Rogers wants to see you in the common living room,” Jarvis announced. Clint put his bow down and looked at the targets in front of him.

“Is it urgent?” he asked.

“He said, it's not urgent but important.” Jarvis answered a few seconds later. 

“Okay, tell him I'm on my way.” Clint unstrung his bow and put it in its case before he secured it and the quiver with arrows into the locker. 

When he left the elevator at the common floor he frowned. Everything was dark, the windows were darkened.

“Steve?” Clint asked and went into the living room where the only source of light was the huge flat screen and it showed a rotating A and the letter looked a lot like the only remaining letter from the former Stark logo out on the tower. “Steve?” Clint tried again but still no one answered. 

But the rotating A disappeared and he heard music. It was a guitar and the screen showed the dormitory of SHIELD's training center. And there were people in the bunk beds.

“When I wake up, yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you.” The people in the beds sat up and Clint saw most of the agents who started together with him. They threw the cushions and then pointed at the camera.

“When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who goes along with to you.” Their instructors, dressed in hillbilly clothes, with guitars and a drum set sang the next line.

“When I get drunk, yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you.” Clint saw the owner and the barkeepers from the bar where all the trainees used to hang out at the end of their work days and then it changed to the ladies from the cafeteria who provided them with strong coffee and aspirin when they got carried away.

“And if I haver well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's havering next to you.” They guys from the range at SHIELD HQ ducked behind targets got up and sang the first part of the line and Elsa, Molly and Juanita, the ladies who worked in SHIELD's own laundry the second part.

“But I would walk 500 miles.” Now Steve appeared, flanked by Natasha and Coulson and all three marched on the spot in Coulson's office.

“And I will walk 500 more, just to be the man...” Steve together with Bruce and Betty in the lab Bruce used to hide so often.

“... who walked a thousand miles to fall down at your door.” Steve with Thor and Jane at the deck on Avengers Tower.

“When I'm working, yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you.” Stan, Maurice and Leo, the mechanics from the car pool who helped him often with his bike started and Stella and Doris, Fury's former office assistants, finished. 

“When the money comes in for the work I'll do, I'll pass almost every penny on to you.” Mindy, Sonja, Thomas, Martin and Flora, the accountants who always yelled at him when his expense account wasn't in order started to sing in their office and Fury and Hill finished this line on the couch in Fury's. 

“When I come home, oh I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you.” The agents Torres, Smith, Lewis and Greenberg – he had spent almost a year with them on an assignment in Argentina – sang the first part of the line and the agents Wayne and Malcolm from the new outpost in Puente Antiguo – sitting side by side in the small diner – finished it. 

“And if I grow old, yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you.” The guys from R&D managed that only their heads were visible and dancing around while singing this line.

“But I would walk 500 miles.” Once again Steve appeared, again marching on the spot, this time with Tony and Pepper in their penthouse.

“And I will walk 500 more, just to be the man...” Steve together with Sitwell and Darcy in one of the conference rooms.

“... who walked a thousand miles to fall down at your door.” And Steve, flanked by Thor and Natasha, in the gym at Avengers Tower.

That was followed by dance scenes from other agents Clint had worked with and who he really liked. Parsons, May, Kranke, Weisz, Lee, Dernier, Pang and Stanley. 

“When I'm lonely, yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you.” The IT-department started this line, sitting on the shitty couch they had in their _hole_ and the drivers – driving around on the helicarrier on bicycles – finished the line. 

“And when I'm dreaming, yeah I know I'm gonna dream, I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you. When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who goes along with to you. And when I come home, yes I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you, I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you.” He had managed to get all the departments from SHIELD to sing a small part, from Intel and administration down to the guys in the kitchen and the ones who cleaned the restrooms.

“But I would walk 500 miles.” Steve appeared again on screen, accompanied by Tony and Bruce. 

“And I will walk 500 more, just to be the man...” Steve with Coulson and Sitwell.

“... who walked a thousand miles to fall down at your door.” Steve with Pepper and Jane, followed by more dance scenes with agents and friends and former handlers and people Clint really liked and all of them sang and smiled. 

“But I would walk 500 miles.” Now all of the former – marching on the spot in the great hall in SHEILD's HQ – with the Avengers and Steve in front of them sang the refrain. “And I will walk 500 more, just to be the man who walked a thousand miles to fall down at your door.” They all went down on one of their knees and threw their arms in the air, only Steve moved his hand and held a small box in his hand now. And when the music stopped he heard a small sound behind him. He turned, only to find his team-mates, Coulson, Fury, Hill, Sitwell, Jane, Darcy and Pepper in a half circle with Steve in their midst, on his knees like he had been in the video, holding the same small box. Clint's mouth got dry and nervously he licked over his lips. When he saw the broadly smiling Steve finally opening the box and revealing a beautiful ring in white gold.

“All this,” he said and gestured at the screen, “and more. Because you are my life and I love you more than everything.” 

“Steve,” Clint put one hand over his mouth. 

“Will you marry me, Clint?” he asked and Clint could only nod. Steve rose, still smiling, and Clint went to him, pulled him into a tight embrace and finally managed to whisper. “Yes, I will.” Steve smiled at him so happily when he took the ring out of its box and fumbled it on Clint's finger.

“Happy anniversary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: [Doctor Who - Cast & Crew Special - Tennant's Wrap Party](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n4hhWiqS7K4)

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
